Silver Goes to GameStop
by ckaira77
Summary: Silver goes to GameStop to get a code to get Mew, but he runs into some problems... For pokemon, Silver, and Mew lovers! Some Chapters will be done by Violight12. If you want a sequel, go to her! I might do more chapters myself however. Depends on how things go.


Silver Goes to GameStop

By ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

Idea thought up by VioLight12!

Chapter 1

Silver was cheerfully walking to a store called GameStop. You wanna know why? Well, that month GameStop was going to be selling codes that allow you to get super rare pokemon in pokemon games! Silver was a huge pokemon fan, so he couldn't pass it up! Once he had got there, he discovered something truly horrific! It was stuffed with people wanting the same code!

"What's up with this?! How is a hedgehog supposed to get nice stuff if people keep on getting in his way? Maybe I can push my way through…," Silver thought.

Silver walked up to the door and tried to squish himself between the tiny gap in the door and three other people standing in the doorway. When Silver almost twisted his arm, he retreated back to the outside of the building to try and get new ideas.

"Man… Everybody wants this pokemon code… I guess it is a special code, but it's not fair. I really want that Mew code!"Silver snapped.

Silver thought back to when he saw the first pokemon movie called Mewtwo Strikes Back. Silver remembered the cute little floating pokemon with the cute little Mew playing on the windmill. Making cute little pink protection bubbles, but was still remarkably strong. The story in the movie sort of reminded him of Shadow. Shadow was created to serve humans, but Shadow revolted against the humans when they killed Maria. Mewtwo's story was somewhat similar. Sonic would be Mew Silver guessed.

 _Sonic! Shadow!_

Silver had a lightbulb moment in his mind. Maybe he could get Sonic and Shadow to help him! Silver flew away to Sonic's house and knocked on Sonic's door. The hyper hedgehog's answering machine played when Silver ringed the doorbell.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Sonic the Hedgehog isn't here right now. He's probably out saving the world or just getting a chili dog, but please leave Sonic a message and he'll get to you shortly!"

 _Beep!_

Silver turned it off and growled. He doubted that Shadow would help, but he could still try. He dialed Shadow's number on his phone.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Silver heard Shadow pick up. Shadow was as dark and brooding as usual. Silver took a deep breath.

"What do you want?!" snapped Shadow.

"Hi, Shadow… I was just wondering if you could help me out with a little problem… If you help me, I'll give you free ice cream. All on me!" Silver chirped.

"I'll be there in five seconds."

 _Five seconds later._

"I'm here! What is it?" asked Shadow.

"I need some help. There's something I really need. Come with me!" Silver said. The two of them raced to the GameStop. Shadow stared with his mouth open at how crowded it was.

"How do all of those people fit in the building…?" Shadow asked in amazement.

"I have no idea. I need to get a code to get Mew in there. That's why I need you because you are the only one with enough force to get me in that building and everyone else out!" Silver replied.

"I don't know if I can solve this…," Shadow replied.

"Just try!" Silver cried.

Shadow walked up to the door. There was no way he'd ever be able to get through there. He tried to think up a plan.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL GET VIOLENT!" screamed Shadow.

"Getting Mew would still be worth it!" the gal in front of him said.

"But I'm a celebrity! I don't deserve to wait in line!" Shadow tried.

"Tough luck!"

"Hey look! I see a Mew about twenty blocks away!" Shadow said pointing down the road.

Everybody then immediately left the store in search of the legendary pokemon. Shadow shoved Silver into the building.

"Quick! Get that Mew before it's too late!" Shadow yelled.

Silver quickly bought the code and tried to walk out of the GameStop, but the people returned and blocked Silver's way. Silver was stuck.

"Shadow help!" Silver screamed.

"Uh… I meant the other way! Mew went the other way!" Shadow shouted pointing in the other direction down the road.

"Oh. That's why we didn't find it!" someone else said.

All the people left the building and Silver sat gasping on the ground.

"Let's go!" Shadow yelled dragging Silver out the door. They both went back to Silver's house. Silver picked up some ice cream for Shadow along the way. Silver turned on the TV.

"I'm going to watch Mewtwo Strikes Back before I get my Mew. Care to join me?" asked Silver to Shadow.

"I don't have anything better to do."

 _After the movie._

"Pokemon cuteness! Pokemon Mewness! Mewness cuteness of awesomeness!" the two hedgehogs squealed. Shadow was the world's newest pokemon fan and Mew lover.

"Thanks for showing me how awesome Mew is! I'll never be able to thank you enough Silver! Thanks for the snack and movie! I'll be seeing you later!" Shadow chirped.

"Well, that was completely out of character…," Silver mumbled to himself.

Silver then went to his 3DS and put in the code. He waited for a second, but the next two words made Silver scream. Invalid code. XD


End file.
